


Arlequín

by MakaMurai



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaMurai/pseuds/MakaMurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dulce arlequín de noches eternas, ven a mis brazos cuando todo termine, ven a mi pecho como antaño para así descubrir juntos el sabor de ser uno...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arlequín

Dulce mirada llena de afabilidad, labios fruncidos en obediencia ingrata, gesto sumiso sin más que resignación… ¿cuándo aprenderás el valor de tu palabra?

Dulce arlequín movido por hilos, voluntad quebrada entre palabras duras, ¡abre los ojos y mira al frente! Que los brazos abiertos te esperan ya sin fuerzas. 

Títere con días infinitos, manejado entre sombras, entregas tu amor en la deshonra de la oscuridad, alzas tu voz con infinito miedo y miras a un lado sin confesar tu pena. 

La luz de los eldar pesa en tus hombros, el destino de tu estirpe te golpea de frente y sin lágrimas ni penas, dejar atrás la felicidad que tu corazón reclama a gritos. Reinas entre mentiras y actos sin valor. 

De tu seno creció el heredero, aquella hoja verde que lleva en sus ojos la luz de la felicidad de siglos pasados, las risas evocando los suspiros de amor prohibido que te negaste en la necedad.

A tus brazos corre con coquetería infantil el fruto de tu amor, cuando la corona se cierne en tu cabeza, y recuerdas entre bruma las lejanas promesas hechas entre caricias tímidas. 

Recoges en vilo quien heredó tus ojos, llenas de mimos sus mejillas y te sientes libre, más libre de lo que has sido y serás jamás. 

El momento de partir apremia, los peligros no faltan en el horizonte y, con la entereza de tu rango despides el objeto de tu amor hacia el incierto futuro.   
De nuevo los hilos de tu sangre arrebatan de tus dedos la alegría. 

Cuando tu corazón desbocado recibe de nuevo al pequeño tuyo, el respirar se hace sencillo, el llorar es natural y por fin te sientes completo. Cuando ese pequeño anuncia sus buenas nuevas, solo puedes sonreír entre lágrimas y acariciar las lucecitas que crecen dentro de él.

Dulce arlequín de noches eternas, ven a mis brazos cuando todo termine, ven a mi pecho como antaño para así descubrir juntos el sabor de ser uno. Ven que la espera se ha hecho tan eterna como las promesas que hemos de cumplir. 

Ya el tiempo de vivir ha terminado, solo queda cerrar los ojos y volver a ser libre.

Dulce sonrisa afable, arlequín sin titiritero, respira, sonríe, vive… y sé feliz al lado de quien espera en la eternidad por ti.


End file.
